U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,963 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 B2 describe organic light-emitting devices which are encapsulated between a substrate and a cover glass using a glass solder.
When encapsulating such devices, as the component size increases, the risk increases that the cover glass and/or the substrate bend, for example, owing to external mechanical effects, e.g., of contact, and the functional layers between the substrate and the cover glass are damaged owing to contact by the cover glass.